


Sparring Partner

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, RvB Fluff War, The Washlina can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, canonical character injury, lots of fluff, spoilers for season 15, whichever floats yer boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Prompt from Renaroo: Recovering from his wounds, Wash is able to get some exercise in thanks to Carolina making herself his sparring partner.





	Sparring Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun omg

“How’re you feeling?” Wash blinked. Carolina stood in his doorway after quite literally barging into his room in the hospital. He raised a brow when she folded her arms impatiently, but he reached for the dry erase board Dr. Grey had given him and propped himself up to sit against the pillows.

_Fine?_  He wrote.  _No different than when you were here 3 hours ago._

Carolina huffed and rolled her eyes. “Wash, I’m serious. How. Are you. Feeling? Can you get out of bed?”

Wash narrowed his eyes.  _I’m not supposed to without Dr. Grey._

She paused. “Well that’s not quite what I asked, is it?”

_I can walk. I get tired easy._

Carolina nodded and uncrossed her arms, finally moving further into the room. She dropped a bag on the visitor’s chair next to him. “Okay then. I can work with that.” She walked past Wash to the window behind him, and carefully slid it open and looked down. “Good thing they’ve got you on the ground floor, huh?” She turned to grin at him.

Wash blinked. He blinked again. Carolina was…breaking him out of the hospital? It stunned him speechless—so to speak. She had been a constant at his side since he had woken up, and so far, all she had done was fret over him. She typically walked him to the bathroom when he could manage it, and she was there each day to check on him when he woke up. Technically all of the Reds and Blues were there, but they tended to come in shifts and were a lot more likely to sneak him contraband.

_What?????? ****_

Carolina huffed a laugh and said, “Wash, you’ve been complaining about being bored. I’ve decided to take pity on you.”

_You’re gonna get me in trouble._

She sat down on the bed beside him. “It’s dinner. Everyone is in the mess hall. The training facility isn’t that far from here, and I’ve reserved a room for,” she made air quotes with her hand, “personal training. Tucker is covering for me. You and I are going to spar, just something light to get all the pent-up energy out of you. Okay?”

Wash heaved a sigh, more for dramatics than anything.  _Can you hold this and my pen?_  She nodded.  _What about my hospital gown?_

Carolina grabbed the bag from the chair and dumped the contents in his lap. A T-shirt and sweatpants.

_Turn around_.

She complied, and Wash slowly and carefully changed into the clothes. Thankfully he didn’t have anything to unplug himself from; he was mostly still at the hospital because he couldn’t eat solid food and couldn’t breathe easily at night, so he wasn’t connected to a million machines during the day. And besides, he was likely going to be discharged in the next week or so. A little exercise wouldn’t hurt.

When he was finished, he tapped her on the shoulder and handed her his whiteboard and pen. She tucked them into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She grinned at him again. “Ready?” He nodded. “I’ll go down first and help you out.”

And with that, they were gone.

They snuck around the side of the hospital and out a side gate that led to an alley filled with dumpsters. Wash grinned as they slunk around corners and kept to dimly-lit streets until they reached an imposing-looking building that Wash guessed was the new training facility. Carolina pulled out a key and led him through a back door and into the facility. They wound through the empty corridors and rooms until they reached the door to the room that Carolina had reserved.

She stopped and leaned against the door. “Rules.” Wash rolled his eyes. Of  _course_  she had rules set for him. It was silly of him to think she wasn’t worried anymore. “No real weapons. No real training exercises. Got it?” Wash nodded. “We are going to stretch a teeny bit to get you going, and then we’re going to have a nice and easy spar. Understood?” Wash nodded again. “Okay.”

With that, she opened the door and walked inside. Wash looked around. It looked like a standard training room, but on a smaller scale, like it was meant for private lessons. A large section of the floor was padded, and there were a few benches against the wall with the door, one with water bottles on it. On the padded section of the floor was…

 …Wait.

Wash stared at the floor. He heard Carolina stifle a laugh behind him. He snapped his head around to stare at her. She had her hand slapped across her mouth, but he could tell from the crinkle in her eyes and the shaking of her shoulders that she was laughing at him. He looked back at the floor, back to her, and held his hand out demandingly until she handed him his whiteboard.

_Those are foam swords._

Carolina finally lost it. The laugh she had been restraining bubbled out and she leaned over and held her stomach with the force of it.

Wash remained unimpressed.  _You want us to spar with foam swords._

When Carolina finally calmed the laughter down to giggles, she nodded and wiped at her eyes. “We are going to spar with foam swords.”

Wash continued to stare at her.

She shrugged. “You said you were bored?”

He sighed and nodded his head, finally smiling.  _They’re corrupting you._

Carolina laughed again. “Yeah, probably. C’mon. Let’s not waste any time.”

They made their way to the center of the room. There really was a pile of foam swords laying on the ground. Wash shook his head fondly and looked at her expectantly.

“Well, I guess pick one? I brought all that I could find, so there’s a bunch of different ones. There’s even, um,” she rooted through the pile at their feet, “a pair of daggers, if you want them.”

Wash knelt down and inspected a couple of them. One of them looked like a cartoon villain’s sword, with an ugly face in the hilt and misshapen spikes along the blade. Most of them were standard longswords, but he spotted a few samurai swords and other variations like the daggers and one that looked like a rapier.

He reached for his whiteboard again.  _Can we switch them around?_

Carolina shrugged. “Why not? We’re just playing around.”

Wash nodded and picked up the ugly villain sword. Carolina snickered. “Well I was going to pick the rapier,” she said, “but that looks like it would smash it.” She picked up one of the samurai swords instead. “Okay, go easy on these things. They aren’t meant to hold up to a lot.”

They shoved the rest of the swords off to the side and did a few basic stretches. Wash couldn’t keep the grin off his face when they finally faced each other, swords in hand. This was, easily, the most ridiculous thing he’d ever done—and that felt like saying a lot, since he put up with the Reds and Blues and their shenanigans.

Carolina laughed and lunged at him, taking a swipe at his midsection. He blocked it with his sword and clumsily slashed his ugly sword in her direction. It very quickly became clear that Carolina was in much better shape than him, especially when he blocked a strike and his sword sailed across the room. He smacked his forehead with his hand and then shrugged, as if to say sorry.

She waved him off. “No, sorry, I’ll go a little easier on you. This isn’t a competition, it’s supposed to be fun.” Wash knew that, of course, but he supposed she needed the reminder more than he did.

He went to retrieve the sword but decided against it, instead going for the pile again. He cracked a grin and pulled out the rapier, which really did look especially flimsy. He stood in front of her again and made an exaggerated pose with his legs too close and his arms too wide.

 Carolina burst out laughing. “You look ridiculous,” she told him.

Wash just grinned and made a come-hither motion with one finger. Carolina rolled her eyes and lunged at him again, this time slower and with less force. Wash still blocked and parried and stabbed clumsily, made even worse by the fact that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He kept up the stupid exaggerated poses and motions until both of them were breathless with laughter rather than exertion. At one point he jabbed her in the forehead, making her outright squawk, causing them both to flop down on the mat, laughing hysterically.

He made sure to breathe carefully, and got up and swallowed a few mouthfuls of water when he could breathe easier again.

“Are you alright?” She asked.

He nodded quickly and went back for his whiteboard. He sat back down as he wrote,  _Yeah, just laughed pretty hard. Being careful._  She nodded. He grinned, and added,  _you have a red dot on your forehead._

Carolina sputtered and covered her forehead with her palm, effectively starting the giggles again. She rolled her eyes. “I am three seconds from confiscating that damn sword from you, you know.”

Wash snorted, knowing there was no real threat behind her words.

She paused. “Your laugh is so quiet now.”

He smiled wistfully.  _Can’t even screech._

She laughed. “Now there’s a real shame,” she lamented jokingly. She stood and held out a hand to help him up. “Okay, probably only a few more minutes. I don’t want to wear you out too much.”

Wash nodded and tossed the rapier back to the pile, and grabbed the pair of daggers she had shown him earlier. Carolina retrieved the ugly villain sword from the other side of the room. He twirled the daggers in his hand experimentally. They were awfully light, and there were two of them, but at least here he had a little bit of expertise.

The last fight was a lot more even than the other two, though less comical than when he’d been goofing off with the rapier. It felt like a real sparring match, although dialed down exponentially, and he had managed to show off a few tricks before Carolina said they’d had enough.

They settled down on one of the benches, slowly sipping from their water bottles. Wash smiled at her gratefully.  _Thanks,_  he wrote,  _this was a lot of fun._

She smiled back at him. “I’m glad. You looked miserable, being confined to bed in the hospital. I figured you could use a little fun, even if you get discharged in a few days.”

He nodded.  _I really appreciate it._

She waved him off. “Don’t make it weird.”

_Yeah they’re corrupting you._

“Let’s get you back to the hospital.”

They made it back to the hospital the same way they went before, slinking in the shadows and ducking around corners. Carolina climbed through the still-open window and pulled him up after her. He changed back into his hospital gown, and she gave him a washcloth to wipe away the worst of the sweat with. She closed the window and closed the curtains.

When he was done, she tucked him into bed and settled down into the visitor’s chair. She pulled out her datapad, and he curled up and settled back into his pillows. He honestly felt exhausted, despite their attempts to keep their spar light.

And when Dr. Grey came to check on him and hook him up before she left for the night, if she noticed anything amiss, she didn’t comment on it. Carolina winked at him as soon as Dr. Grey left the room.

Wash grinned, reached for his whiteboard and wrote,  _let me know if you ever need a sparring partner again._

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com  
> All of my fics are under the tag #narassiwrites


End file.
